A first time
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Just a special day in a relationship, no actual plot. [fujiryoma]
1. Default Chapter

A first time

A/N notes: Yo! Where should I begin! This is a fluff-smex-smut without plot Fuji x Ryoma fic;

a. because I love that pairing 3

b. I wanted to put down some fantasies

c. it's about a special day in a relationship, but nothing more than that, therefor no real plot

d. it was supposed to be a one-shot, but got too long, so I had to chapterize it ;; so sorry for the freaky and different long chapters

e. let's just get to the story already, heh, don't mind me, but do please R&R! I wanna envolve!

Disclaimer: always wanna forget about u, since I _don't _own any of it…well, except for the story perhaps nn

**A first time** - Chapter 1

Ryoma turned in the bed, slightly uncomfortable having another body this close to him. He was only used to Karupin sleeping next to him, and now the cat was no where to be found. It had been like that ever since Fuji started spending more and more nights at his place.

Fuji's soft murmurs lingered into his ear and he could feel the boy behind him curl up _even_ closer.

The older boy muffled against the dark locks in front of him, letting Ryoma know he wasn't asleep. Ryoma jerked awkwardly in respons, feeling a hand run up his thigh softly under the blanket they both shared.

The hand settled down on a very low part on his stomach, his body becoming tense. It wasn't as if Fuji had never touched him before, heck, sometimes he had made Ryoma give out not so quiet moans, but the smaller boy couldn't still help the fact that his whole body stiffened like this whenever Fuji came closer.

Ryoma could almost feel the chuckle boiling up inside of his boyfriend, well aware that blue eyes were watching his every move. He pressed his head against the pillow in hope to get some sleep, and desperately also trying to escape the situation.

Soon he felt Fuji play with his dark hair and place a chin to rest upon his head. Ryoma shivered slightly at the steady breaths of his senpai, that everytime reached down to his neck.

Just when the younger boy was actually starting to become comfortable lying this close, he suddenly felt Fuji's legs move and one of them slowly, but surely, make its way between his legs.

Ryoma quivered as his legs were parted from each other and another strange leg was forced in between them. With Fuji's two legs inserted between his, and one of them moving higher up in a caress, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuji." he muttered, hoping he could hint to the other boy to back off already.

Fuji gave a soft moan and pressed his lower body against Ryoma's butt. "Mm…what is it?" was the innocent reply, and the smaller boy's face flushed like never before.

"We have practice tomorrow."

Fuji gave a small chuckle. "Ah, but we've been late before. Besides it's first in the afternoon." the amused answer was, followed by a hand playing with the waistband of the pyjamas pants. Ryoma held his breath and his stomach hurt in excitement, but at the same time he wanted to pull apart and go to sleep somewhere else. Somewhere safe.

"Demo, we have practice!" Ryoma insisted and Fuji finally loosened his grip, the same hand finding its way to his now hastily rising and falling chest. Ryoma bit his teeth together not to sigh in relief that his senpai had let him off this easily.

Quickly recovering Ryoma relaxed into the warm embrace, shaking all unwelcomed thoughts out of his head. He was not gonna be bothered by this event, he was gonna go to sleep and Fuji would just have to wait!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Everybody in school knew Ryoma was not to be messed with, in every sense of the word. Ryoma was Fuji's, and a penalty involving a long tortures, and not to mention painful, death would fall upon any person who dared to lay a finger upon the freshman.

People say Fuji was the overprotective brother, well the same went with the overprotective boyfriend. The only one to play with either two persons was Fuji himself, and Ryoma had personally lovemarks all over to prove it.

Everyday he could hear rumors and whispers about him and Fuji going around, but Ryoma never cared enough to find out more about them. He was hoping they would disappear in time, although he and Fuji hadn't been together for that long, but the rumors just seemed to be going on the same way since day one.

Giving a sigh, Ryoma released his hand from the older boy's.

"You really don't need to walk me to class."

"Saa, but no one knows…" Fuji smiled and leaned closer. "Somebody might try to molest you before I get the chance."

Ryoma gave a small jerk at this and trailed off into the classroom. Fuji stopped by the doorway, blue eyes looking after his stubborn little boyfriend.

"See you at lunch." the older boy then said in a slightly mocking tone and he didn't miss how Ryoma stopped in his tracksand looked over his shoulder. The mouth opened to say something, but closed almost immediately after that, defeated.

Fuji's smile widened, before turning around and getting to his own class.

Sighing again, Ryoma took his usual seat, ignoring some students who were gaping at him. To his relief class started almost immediately and the boy packed up his notebooks from his tennis bag.

'Wonder if Fuji-senpai made it in time to class…' Ryoma couldn't help thinking, then drew the conclusion that that would probably not be a really big challenge for the tensai.

The teacher babbled on and wrote something down on the blackboard and when Ryoma opened his notebook to copy it, he found notes there he didn't remember writing.

/_Ryoma loves Fuji_./ A lot of hearts. /_Fuji loves Ryoma_./ And a sketch of a smiling guy holding another, smaller and quite grumpy looking guy.

Ryoma felt his face heat up a couple of tempatures going through all that was written there. Fuji had taken over a whole page with his stupid drawings.

Suddenly the small genius found himself waiting for lunch break to come, so that he could act cold towards the other boy again. It was pretty much the only payback he could give the tensai, and obviously even that didn't turn out to be very revengeful and got the opposite effect than Ryoma wanted it to have.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Hello, cute one." Fuji teased as he spotted the bad moody boy. "Shall we?" he said and offered a hand, that was rudely rejected and Ryoma trailed in front of his senpai to the roof top.

Fuji had to hurry to catch the door before it slammed shut in front of him, guessing Ryoma was a little extra grumpy today. That, or then thesmaller boy had found his notes -which was equally amusing, Fuji thought.

"Just two more lessons and we'll have practice together." The smile was still on as the tensai seated down next to his boyfriend.

Ryoma fought a groan. 'Just great! _Only_ two more lessons'

"I've made you my special sushi. Open wide." Fuji then continued holding the fish with the chopsticks in front of the smaller boy's mouth.

"No thank you." Ryoma then replied quickly, shutting his mouth again.

"Now, don't be like that." Fuji continued to persuade. "I know you want it."

The first response was just a glare. "I don't want your cooking, Fuji-senpai."

Blue eyes opened to this statement and Ryoma got captured into the stare. Was it just him, or was there hurt written in those mysterious depths?

Caught totally off guard Ryoma yelped into the mouth kissing him. It was a quick kiss, that left him with his mouth hanging open, not really sure what to think anymore.

The taste of fish was his first realization and then an amused smile. Chopsticks lowered to pick up yet another piece and led it into the smaller boy's mouth.

Ryoma groaned and gave up and ate of the very spicy food.

"What do you wanna do later?" Fuji then questioned and the younger boy swallowedthe food andlaiddown.

"I don't know."

"I meant tonight." Fuji then said, gently picking Ryoma's upper body up to let it rest in his lap. The younger boy was silent for a while, debating whether or not to answer at all.

"I don't know. I don't have any plans."

Fuji beamed an irresistable smile. "Can I come over again?" Another piece of food made its way to Ryoma's mouth.

"Don't you always?" was the sarcastic reply and the boy accepted the food again.

"I guess so. You know you can come over to my place every once in a while if you like. My bed's been pretty unused lately." There was an absolutely shiver-causing tone in the older boy's voice.

"Then you should probably spend some nights there." Ryoma replied tugging down his cap. The thought of spending a whole night in Fuji's room was scary alone, but the way the tensai had been acting lately… Ryoma gave another shiver.

Fuji was trying to take their relationship one step further, but Ryoma liked it the way it was now. They hung out. Fuji teased Ryoma. Ryoma developed way's of hiding his embarrassment. Ryoma gave Fuji a hard time for making him blush.

Then of course there was the kissing and the occasional intervening on personal spaces, from Fuji's side, but it was all in the end quite simple and simple Ryoma could handle. What was gonna happen if they got closer? Things would get complicated…and okay, he was just a tiny bit unsure about the event itself.

He had always been able to surprise his boyfriend, this was the first time Echizen Ryoma had actually doubted his capabilities.


	2. chapter 2

A first time Chapter 2

Fuji had followed him around practically the whole day and it was quite frankly starting to get beyond annoying.

"Hora, a lollipop." the cheerful voice came, a strawberry flavoured lollipop in one hand. "I got it for you."

"Thank you." Ryoma muttered, and to Fuji's surprise accepted it and started eating on it right away.

"Ah, a break is quite nice, isn't it?" Fuji then said, not getting an answer. Ryoma just sucked on the lollipop.

"Especially since practice can be so hard…" the tensai trailed off, watching the absent face upon his boyfriend. The object went smoothly in and out of his mouth, the small lips pressing against it and sucked on the top-

"Fuji-senpai!" Fuji pulled himself back to reality and lifted his look to the other boy's eyes instead. "What is with you? I called your name at least five times. You were staring at me for so long."

The tensai shrugged, at the same time trying to clear his head from all _inspiring _thoughts. He silently wondered how he couldn't have noticed Ryoma callinghis name, since he had hadhis attention focused on the smaller boy's lips all thetime.

"Don't I always stare at you?" Fuji then countered, and this time it was the smaller boy's turn to shrug.

Fuji inhaled deeply, seeing the boy continuing to please –eat, he continued to _eat_ on the lollipop.

"Anyway, Tezuka-buchou…" Ryoma started, noticing Fuji wasn't looking him in the eyes anymore. The smaller boy gritted his teeth together, if the stick in his mouth wouldn't have prevented him, of course.

Why wasn't Fuji listening! How many times would he have to do this!

The stick threatened to break, and he saw Fuji flinch to that. 'What is he so upset about?' Ryoma moved in closer, about to slap his boyfriend when the tensai grabbed his wrist in time.

"Now that's no way to treat your senpai." Fuji's amused voice said.

"Stop spacing out! I'm trying to tell you something!" Ryoma almost shouted, in his frustration the candy flew out of his mouth and Fuji catched it with his free hand just before it would've landed on the ground.

Slowly he placed the lollipop back between the parted lips. "Careful." he mumbled and Ryoma bit it a couple of times. If Fuji's face showed any expressions, apart from the occasional different smiles, the word 'ouch' would have been written all over it right now.

Ryoma gave a sigh, sounding more like a irritated groan, biting the rest of the lollipop to pieces and swallowing them then. He wasn't an expert in Fujiness, but he was the closest anyone was to it being the boyfriend and all, and judging by the way Fuji had been staring at his mouth Ryoma decided to quickly get rid off the candy.

And it worked. Fuji's eyes were back on his again. In a squinted form, but they werestill there.

"Tezuka-buchou called us to gather soon. He has something to say." Ryoma then finally said, noting that he had the older boy's attention the way he wanted it.

"Hai." Fuji just smiled and got up, grabbing his hand to help him up.

As soon as he was up on his feet, Ryoma withdrew his hand from the tensai's.

"There's no way I'll walk over there hand in hand with you, don't even dream about it!" he then stated and started trailing towards the courts. Fuji followed after him, sending his boyfriend teasing gazes that were sure to be noticed by the younger boy.

Tezuka was informing the regulars about practice tomorrow, but Fuji just took the opportunity to continue his game and shine intense smiles over to the smaller boy standing across from him. Ryoma was still pretending he hadn't noticed any of them, although they both knew Ryoma was well aware of the fact that he was being checked out throughly all the time.

"Because of this morning practice is cancelled for tomorrow. Have a nice weekend." Tezuka stated and Fuji shot Ryoma a knowing look, hearing that. The younger boy just tugged his cap down on his eyes, starting to trail after Momo towards the locker room.

"Echizen, wanna grab a burger?" Momo smirked, noticing his small kouhai.

"Sure." Ryoma answered and was immediately hugged by Eiji from behind.

"Great, let's all go!" Eiji said, before showing his pouting-face. "But no senpai's treat this time!" he then warned and Ryoma just shrugged.

Momo again was a bit disappointed at this fact.

"Where are you going?" Fuji's voice suddenly asked and the three boy's turned to face the tensai. Ryoma bit his teeth together. 'This can never be good. Fuji is showing an interest.'

"Ah, Fuji-senpai, we were just gonna go out for burgers!" Momo then replied, showing his usual smirk again. "Wanna come?"

Fuji beamed a shining smile, gazing mostly Ryoma now. "Sure, but I only treat my boyfriend." Blue eyes opened in a warning as he said that and Momo jerked slightly.

"Of course, of course! No problem, no problem at all!"

Ryoma was about to tug his cap even lower when he noticed it didn't go any further,so he just started tochange his clothesinstead. That'd keep his mind off things.

"Nya! Fuji! Are you having pictures of Ochibi in your locket?" Eiji bounced over to Fuji, who immediately closed his eyes and let his smile take place again. "So cuute, is that you and Ochibi?"

"Ah. We were out on a picnic when I took that one." Fuji was only happy to reply, knowing his young boyfriend was probably getting in an even better mood than before.

Ryoma had never changed so fast, and with a short 'I'll wait for you outside' he left the locker room to be able to curse where no one would hear him.

"Shall we go then?" Fuji soon said behind him and Ryoma looked over his shoulder to see Momo, Eiji and Oishi standing next to the smiling creature.

The youngest boy started to walk, not failing to notice how Fuji caught up with him and inserted a hand in his. Ryoma jumped apart and glared at the boy in question.

"Fuji-senpai, what do you-" the small kouhai was cut off by Momo's mocking laughter.

"Oi, Echizen, you don't need to be embarrassed, we all know you are in a relationship with Fuji-senpai! It's not like anyone in the school could have missed!"

Ryoma would've strangled the tall, according to him, _idiot _if Fuji hadn't taken the chance to clasp their hands together andpreventedhim from actually doing it.

The road from the school to the hamburger place had never felt longer, especially if you were the youngest Seigaku regular. When they finally reached their destination Ryoma was quick to order and made sure to get a seat opposite from Fuji at the table.

Momo seated himself dangerously next to Fuji and the Golden Pair sat down next to each other, Eiji practically hanging over both Oishi on his left and his small 'Ochibi' on his right.

Ryoma ate in silence, as Eiji was the one keeping a conversation up almost all by himself.

"Nyah, and taste this Oishi, this is why I took the fish burger instead of the chicken…" Eiji offered his partner a bite of his burger and Oishi tasted it carefully, almost blushing his cheeks off in the process. "…although there's nothing wrong with the chicken either, but I personally think they make better fish than chicken here, when again in McDonalds…-"

Ryoma had long ago tuned out the loud chatter and was concentrating on his drink instead. Apparently Fuji had also gotten bored with the monolog Eiji was having and decided to get on someone's case. The boyfriend was the natural choice.

The smaller tennis genius almost chocked on his drink when he suddenly felt a gentle caress sneak up his foot to his knee. The provoked boy shot a death glare at the smiling face, trying to move out of reach from the teasing foot under the table.

His plan failed, only giving the tensai access to brush against his thigh instead and move further in towards the area between his legs.

Ryoma gave a forceful kick under the table, irritated with all the teasing he was put under extra much lately.

Fuji burst into an amused chuckle as Momo screamed out in pain next to him, hugging his leg. "What was that for, Echizen?"

The smaller boy wanted to sink under the table, noticing that also the Golden Pair had given their attention over to them.

"No reason." Ryoma then mumbled, only upsetting even more the already upset senpai.

"'NO REASON?' You just felt like kicking me! Jeez, a little further to the right and you would've...-" Momo screamed, cutting his sentence in the middle."…You could've hurt me real bad, I tell you!"

Ryoma gave up. He wasn't going to win this. With a quick 'Excuse me' he got up and walked out of the place.

"What is with Ochibi today?" Eiji wondered and Fuji's smile was still wider than normally.

"Who knows." the tensai then said, getting up as well. "Ja, I hope you don't mind if I go and find out." he then added before turning on his heels to walk in the direction his boyfriend had.

"Here Momo! Fuji and Ochibi left these, eat up!" Eiji consoled the black haired boy, giving the junior the couple's still remaining food.

Fuji beamed another smile hearing that. He hadn't planned to bring Ryoma back there anyway when he found him, so Eiji and Momo were welcome to eat all they wanted from their trays.

Blue eyes went through the crowd in front of him. No Ryoma in sight. Where could he have gone? Fuji's expression lightened, seeing a tennis shop not so far away and he made his way over there.

Opening the door, the gaze immediately roamed through the room, but withoutany luck and the tensai almost gave a sigh.

"I knew you'd come after me." he could then hear an annoyed and familiar voice say and Ryoma got up from behind a shelf with two shoes in his hands.

Fuji's face turned into a cheerful smile and he stalked up next to his boyfriend.

"What are you getting?" he asked and Ryoma sat down to finish testing the new shoes. "Hmm, do they feel good?" the taller boy then continued and kneeled down.

"They fit." Ryoma walked around the shelf once and seated himself then down again. Fuji pressed the front down on one of the shoes.

"Well, there's atleast plenty of room for your toes." he then said, approvingly.

"Then I'm taking them." Ryoma replied and changed back into his own shoes.

Leaving the shop, Fuji took a hold on the smaller boy's arm. "I'd also have a few errands to run."

"Huh? Well then, see you later." Ryoma tried to walk away, but Fuji held him firmly. "Fuji-senpai, I have homework."

"We can do them when we get home, I'll help you."

Ryoma sighed. Really not what he had wanted to hear, but gave up and followed the older boy.

They entered a quite big store and Fuji dragged the other boy with him to a couple of shirts hanging nearby. Picking out a beige, a white and then a smaller red one, Fuji then dragged Ryoma into a fitting room.

"I could wait outside." Ryoma said hastily, only to be seated on a stool inside the small room.

"Now you can't do that. I picked this one out for you." Fuji held up the red shirt in front of him.

"There's no way I'm trying that on!"

Fuji's smile faded a bit as he checked the shirt. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

"…" Ryoma decided it was probably fatal to answer. He did certainly not want to change in front of the knowing glare of his senpai.

Fuji gave a demonstrating sigh full of fake disappointment, hanging the abandoned shirt on the door. Placing his bag down next to Ryoma, he then unbuttoned his own shirt and handed it over to the smaller boy.

Golden eyes widened as the boy absently glanced the figure in front of him. That slim, but still so muscular chest. One well trained stomach, showing some well earned six-packs. Eyes followed the lines down to just above the belt of the school uniform.

His stare was interrupted when Fuji pulled the beige shirt over his head,making those muscles stretched a bit before relaxing again and then suddenly the beige fabric covered his view. Ryoma blinked seeing Fuji turn a little in front of the mirror, checking if it fit well.

"What do you think?" Fuji then directed a smile his way. Ryoma gave the boy a quick look.

"Don't you already have enough beige shirts?" he then answered, his voice indicating he was bored, or cranky as it sounded to Fuji.

"Mmm, I guess you're right." the older boy then said, removing the piece of clothing and reaching for the white shirt instead.

"This one then?" he asked after slipping it on.

Ryoma glanced the boy again. "Don't you have enough white ones as well?"

"See, now you're just being difficult." Fuji chuckled and opened a couple of the top buttons on the shirt. "I can wear it open as well."

Ryoma twitched a bit where he sat, covered under bags and some shirts.

"Maybe I should get some pants as well…"

Ryoma swallowed. The thought of seeing Fuji take off his pants made him feel very uncomfortable, especially from this close a view.

"Maybe you should _not_."

Fuji turned an oh-so confused look his way. "Why not? There are probably some tight lether pants here that would-"

"Fuji-senpai!"

"I'm just kidding." Fuji said in a sweet voice, placing an equally sweet smile on his lips.

Ryoma stood up. Holding onto Fuji's school shirt. "I gotta go. I don't have time for this."

"Ah, let me just buy this one, then we're off." Fuji then replied, unbuttoning the last buttons and removing the clothing. Ryoma handed him his shirt, eyes still not gazing the older boy's face, also meaning he missed the awareful smile Fuji shone for a second or so.

Fuji went and paid while Ryoma waited impatiently outside the shop, hoping this would soon be over with.

"So, shall we go then?" Fuji said coming up to the boy and Ryoma fell into pace with him. Ryoma couldn't help smirking to the fact that Fuji was unable to hold his hand or anything now when the tensai was in one hand holding a shopping bag and in the other one holding his tennis bag in place on his shoulder.

"That looks heavy, shall I carry it for you?" Fuji asked, meaning the plastic bag Ryoma was carrying from the tennis shop.

"I've got it."

"We could unite bags…" Fuji then suggested, lifting on his own plastic bag.

"It's just shoes, it's not heavy at all." the smaller boy protested, but his boyfriend had already taken the bag from him.

"There." the other boy smiled and Ryoma suppressed a sigh. They walked again in silence for a while, before Fuji suddenly took a halt.

"What now?" Ryoma asked in a not-as-amused-as-you-are voice.

"Ah, there's just a few things I'd like to get from here…-" Fuji explained, turning towards a very interesting looking shop. Ryoma identified it as some sort of a sex shop and desperately grabbed for the taller boy's sleeve.

"W-what are you doing? What do you think you have to get from there?" he almost shouted, face going from pale to totally red.

Fuji's smile only twitched a couple of times, but Ryoma could tell the tensai was rolling of laughter inside.

"Won't you tag along? It will only take a minute."

"NO." Ryoma tightened his grip on the sleeve.

"Hmm, you can wait here as well." Fuji continued and tried to turn around.

"No, Fuji! I have…" Ryoma searched for the word.

"Homework?" Fuji smiled and gave a dramatic sigh. "I guess it can't be helped. We'll just have to reschedule this then…good thing I'm always prepared."

Ryoma gave a fast nod, pretending he didn't hear that last comment. In his mind he was making a mental note to avoid that store in the future.


	3. chapter 3

A first time Chapter 3

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Fuji was just smiling and Ryoma would have been too awkward to even answer to anythingasked of him.

"Oi, Ryoma." Nanjiroh's lazy voice came as he made his way into the hall where Fuji and Ryoma were taking off their shoes. "Oh, Fuji-san. Are you guys hungry? We just made dinner, and of course there's enough for you as well."

Fuji slipped into his slippers, that laid in a nearby corner. "Thank you, that's very kind of you, but we already ate."

"Che, more for me then!" Nanjiroh then smiled, still not leaving the hall and most likely looking for Fuji's company either way.

"We're going to do homework. Don't disturb us." Ryoma muttered as he dragged his boyfriend up the stairs and shut the door to his room. He really didn't want his perverted father and his…almost equally perverted boyfriend to start having some disturbing conversation _again_.

"Suure, 'homework'…" Nanjiroh's voice came from dowstairs. Ryoma gritted his teeth together and he leaned against the door for a few seconds, shutting his eyes and hoping the entire world would cease to exist.

Opening them again, the first thing he saw was an amused smile, checking him out. Ryoma stared back, before pushing himself up from the door.

"Don't even think about it! I'm doing my homework!" he then stated coldly, grabbing his books and sitting down in front of his table.

Fuji didn't say a word. He just took his stuff as well and came up to Ryoma by the table and placedhis thingsdown next to the other boy's books.

"I said no!" Ryoma said, sounding very serious.

Fuji gave him an innocent smile, noting that there wasn't any other tables or chairs in the room. Ryoma knew the tensai was gonna go for that next. It wouldn't have been the first time, and he had always ended up sitting in his boyfriend's lap or side by side, sharing the single stool.

'Not this time!' Ryoma told himself in his testy mood. "Get on the bed!"

He didn't receive quite the reaction he would've wanted, as he realized how that had sounded and Fuji's eyebrows quirked seductively up, smile even wider.

"Yes, sir." Fuji then mocked, slowly lying down on his stomach, with the books in front of him and his feet swaying in the air.

Ryoma tapped his pencil against the book in annoyance, just waiting for it to break in his hands. He finished the reading without actually thinking about what he had read and started to answer the questions.

Every once in a while he could hear how Fuji changed position on the bed or turneda page. It was distracting to almost be able to feel every breath the tensai took or to smell the usual scent that seemed tofill up the room.

Suddenly Ryoma heard the older boy slam his books shut and place them on the floor next to the bed, and Ryoma realized he hadn't gotten further than to the second question.

Fuji lied down on his back, watching the ceiling. So he was done with the school work, and Ryoma still had some questions unanswered. It was good that he was such a genius, otherwise Ryoma would have had to re-read the whole text again in order to get the answers right.

The smaller boy started with determination to scribble down stuff inside his notebook, but his thoughts were once more interrupted as he heard a soft sigh, almost like a moan, come from the bed.

The lead in his pencil broke and Ryoma gave a very silent groan, starting to sharpen the pencil in question. Fuji rolled over to his side and gazed the boy.

Ryomatried to act like he didn't notice it, but that stare was practically burning a hole in his back. He awkwardly switched position and intended to type again.

Fuji cleared his throat. "Do you need any help?"

His senpai knew better than to ask him that since Ryoma was really good in school, but Fuji just wanted to start something. "No."

Fuji gave a soft chuckle at how crusty his boyfriend was, pulling off the bedspread and then throwing it down on the floor. Ryoma noted Fuji laying down again, resting his head on the exposed pillow.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Come and find out for yourself." Fuji provoked and heard his little boyfriend give an irritated sigh.

"Can't you just go and do a prank call or bug someone else for a change to keep yourself occupied?" Ryoma snapped together with his pencil. Fuji just smiled.

"I think I'll try that shirt on now, you know, the one I bought today." Fuji then said, undoing the first buttons of his white school shirt. "The one I could wear open…"

Ryoma closed his eyes, as images of Fuji with and without the shirt went through his mind. The smaller boy bent down to search after a new pencil in his drawer. In his current position he couldn't avoid seeing how Fuji was playing with the half open school shirt.

Ryomafound another pencil and sat back up. In the corner of his eye he could see how his senpai was now slowly letting a hand roam down his chest. Ryoma started to tap the new pencil against the notebook as well.

AsFuji's handreached the belt, Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing now?"

Fuji quickly removed the hand, as if he had been caught doing something naughty. "Um, nothing." was the innocent answer and Ryoma concentrated on tapping the pencil even faster in hope to distact himself from any unwelcomed thoughts.

"Just that…" Fuji's voice came again and Ryoma let an eye gaze the other boy. "Could you leave for about say 15 minutes?"

Ryoma missed the book with his motioning hand and lost control over the pencil. Fuji caught the flying object with that same mischievous hand.

The younger boy was simply too speechless to muster out something that could have sounded like a shocked 'what!'. Fuji laid down on his back again.

"You told me to occupy myself with something." the angelic smile was still in place, a devil hiding under it.

Ryoma didn't know what to reply, getting up to retrieve his pencil. Fuji smiled where he lay and held the pencil up high, refusing to let it go when Ryoma grabbed it.

Since Fuji was the stronger one of the two, Ryoma didn't have a chance to outpower him and win the pencil back.

"Fine, I have others." the smaller boy mumbled, still not letting go of the object. Fuji pulled the pencil closer to himself, the other boy following with. It was as if Fuji had catched a fish and was now reeling it in.

In the corner of his eye, Ryoma could see his cat settling down on the bedspread Fuji had thrown on the floor. Karupin looked like he was about to doze off, probably thinking 'there they go again'.

Ryoma fought a blush, the best he could, as Fuji drew him even closer and their noses touched. Without waisting anymore time the older boy pressed his lips against Ryoma's. Feeling how his kouhai was starting to relax into the kiss, Fujisucceeded in parting the boy's lips and slipped his tongue into the warm mouth.

Slowly Fuji lead the smaller boy down between his parted legs and Ryoma let his free hand support him against the half naked chest in front of him, his lower body still falling closer to the other one's.

Annoyed Ryoma realized he would either have to let go off the pencil or then fall over his senpai, and defeated he surrendered the pencil to Fuji, who immediately just let the hand hug the smaller boy.

Ryoma stumbled closer again, having Fuji's equally dominant arms tightening around him. Finally giving in, the younger boy crushed his lips on the older one's. A smile formed on Fuji's lips and he deepend the kiss once more.

Ryoma yelped into his boyfriend's mouth feeling that same mischievious hand sneak down his chest and then grab his belt, along with both pants he was wearing. Fuji smiled, where helaid under the flushed look of the other boy.

"Do you want to go further?" he then murmured, the fingers gently pressing against the length through clothes that only added the pressure. Ryoma's mouth fell open, but no words came out.

Fuji supported himself up, half leaning against the wall behind him and the pillows under him.

Instead of answering Ryoma just moved in to a new kiss, not wanting to let Fuji know how insecure he was actually starting to feel. Fuji answered happily, letting his arms rest at his sides.

The tensai had seen through his boyfriend long ago, probably before the smaller boy did himself. Fuji knew Ryoma was a little scared, and Fuji decided to do something about that.

And so older boy left all dominance to the younger one. Ryoma was a bit surprised to find Fuji give him the dominance and he slowly and almost shyly planted kisses down the pale neck, the way he had always felt Fuji do it.

Soft moans escaped the tensai's lips, making Ryoma blush since it was him causing the older boy to sound the way he did. He kept going anyway, and for the first time in the history of their relationship Ryoma wished that Fuji would turn the tables soon and take over.

He wanted to be good enough for him, and please the tensai, but this would be the only event Ryoma couldn't rise above Fuji's expectationsimmediately and surprise his boyfriend. This would take time even for him to learn and adjust to.

Almost shaking hands unbuttoned the last buttons of Fuji's shirt, revealing the muscular chest to the world. Or their bedroom at least.

With cheeks heating up Ryoma continued to undo the school belt next and carefully draw down the zipper, revealing white boxers.

Fuji quirked his head to one side, light brown bangs following his every movement and Ryoma missed his cap, that he would once again have drawn all the way over his face. Staring at the bulge inside his senpai's pants Ryoma decided he did _not_ want to go down on him right now, and he started to think of a way to escape the situation.

He found none.

Hesitating, Ryoma wondered if it would be better if Fuji just found out already about his insecurity, since this was getting way more embarrassing for the youngest of the two tennis geniuses.

"Ah, aren't you wearing too much as well?" Fuji's voice then saved him…or did it? It could also have been a bad thing.

Ryoma instinctly moved his gaze down to his own clothes. Removing his hands from the tensai's hips, he slowly started undoing his own shirt.

Fuji just smiled as he lifted his hands and helped with the unbuttoning.

Soon Ryoma's shirt hang as loosely on him, as Fuji's did. The smaller boy's gaze fell at Fuji's hand, that for some reason had been poking him when undressing him, noticing the forgotten pencil still in Fuji's hands.

"Ryoma-kun." Fuji's soft voice came again and Ryoma couldn't move his gaze from the pencil, since he had no where else to stare.

"Hai." was the absent reply moments later.

Fuji beamed another smile. "Ryoma, love,-" Ryoma gave him an almost annoyed stare, suddenly finding it not so difficult to look at the tensai. "Don't you want to play the seme anymore?"

Ryoma blinked confused. He had _never_ wanted to play the seme, well not yet atleast.

"Mada mada?" Fuji guessed and Ryoma shot him a death glare, snatching the pencil out of the other boy's hand and without a word getting up from the bed. One almost bare back faced his senpai, who was now sitting on the bedside.

Ryoma heard an object fall to the floor behind him, and based on the soft sound it was probably Fuji's shirt. It was so typical of Fuji to just continueon hisgame.

"I should really continue on-" was all Ryoma had time to say, before strong arms had swung him up in the air and the smaller boy fell in place over one shoulder. The pencil fell to the floor, totally forgotten by both this time.

All the boy could see, hanging slightly upside down, was the back of the loose pants, revealing once more white boxers. Ryoma took a desperate hold on Fuji's bare back in front of him, as if he was hanging onto it for his dear life. His skin grew hot at the feeling of the smooth skin he was pressed against.

Fuji took the smaller boy on a little tour around in the room on his shoulder, and the tensai first made his way to the door and locked it. It was a lock Fuji had installed there himself, tired of all the times being interrupted.

Next up was the window by the table and Fuji drew down the curtains, making it more cozy in the still quite light room. And finally to the table itself, showing the school books down from the table and placing Ryoma to sit downin front of him for a while.

Fuji had never seen the boy this flushed and at the same time so irritated before, and he placed a finger over the slightly open mouth.

"Now I don't want to hear one more thing about homework or practice. Practice was cancelled, we have practice first 3 days from now."

Ryoma swallowed, golden eyes gazing now opened blue. "As for homework…" Fuji smiled. "Well, something came up." Ryoma's eyes widened at his statement. It wasn't like Fuji to ignore responsibilities like that. The fingerleft his lipsand was replaced by Fuji's lips instead.

Hands travelled down his back, not stopping by the belt and Ryoma gave a protesting moan. The older boy broke the long kiss, forehead leaning against his boyfriend's and his breath sweeping over the smaller boy.

"Hmm, I knew you'd come around." Fuji smiled, refering to the way Ryoma was holding onto him.

"A little sure of yourself, aren't you?" the mocking answer then came, tellingFuji that Ryoma was starting to recover from the shock based on the snarky remarks.

"Guess whom I've gotten that from." Fuji then threw a sarcastic reply back, placing a soft kiss on the grumpy boy's nose.

He gave Ryoma a couple of seconds to consider his last comeback, before pushing the smaller boy down on the table. Some more objects came crushing down to the floor, not that either of them really cared.

Fuji's lips were immediately back on the other boy's, and Ryoma opened his mouth, only happy Fuji had shut up finally. The same tongue to form such provoking words was now dancing against his, in the only sense of dancing Ryoma would ever even consider doing.

Fuji's hands worked on undoing the pants of the younger boy and pulled them then off and threw them somewhere across the room.

Wrapping the smaller boy's legs around his waist, he lifted his boyfriend up from the table. Ryoma ended up sitting slightly higher than what the tensai was tall in the embrace.

That was actually the only thing Ryoma had time to notice before feeling the cool sheets under him. That and how his shirt suddenly was gloriously missing.

Silently the boy was wondering how his boyfriend could be so talented and act so…experienced, but then again Fuji was the one to almost drag him into a sex shop to buy the Gods only knew what, and is otherwise as well just a plain mystery.

Playful blue eyes stared into Ryoma's for a while.

"It'll be fun to see, when I can really get you to do this." Fuji quietly whispered before sealing their lips quickly and then making his way down Ryoma's body, kissing everything that came in his way.

Ryoma felt his body heat up, as Fuji's warm breath lingered against him through his unremoved boxers.

The smaller boy twitched, making the tensai take a firm grip on his left hip and then teasingly slow take of the last piece of clothing he wore.

A blush spread practically all over his body and Ryoma shut his eyes.

Ryoma never knew he could feel embarrassed before he knew Fuji, now all he knew was nothing else than the same person's lips devouring him, making his breathing become faster and his body move on its own accord.

How ever he hated to admit it, it was more enjoyable to have his crazy boyfriend do things for him than to try to be the one dominating. Ryoma felt how he was, however strange it may sound, relaxed and just valued the pleasure and the moment given to him.

Feeling the back of Fuji's throat, Ryoma arched up in a moan almost as loud as a shout, trying to get even closer than it was possible. The smaller boy felt his body began to shake slightly as Fuji's mouth once more moved away only to capture him fully again.

Ryoma winced at the new pleasure he was experiencing, looking like he had just been in the shower. Short words like "please" and "Fuji" started to run freely out of him, and his left hand gripped the light brown hair almost as fiercly as he grabbed his rackets.

Fuji didn't jerk to how sometimes painfully the other boy pulled his hair. He just calmly took the time to slow down the movements of his tongue and mouth, only causing Ryoma to get a little more impatient.

The tensai needed both of his hands to keep the smaller boy in place under him, so that he wouldn't chokebecause ofthe thrusts Ryoma wanted to subconsciously resort to.

Heteased his smaller boyfriend just a little moreby going slower for a while, since it would only guarantee to give the boy a better reward in the end, and Fuji did want to make Ryoma feel good.

Fuji could leave the more tormented methods he learned about to later, along with some other ideas he had come up with. Ryoma wasn't quite ready for that yet, and Fuji himself also prefered to start out slower.

"Fuji." Ryoma's voice came almost in a breathless whisper, but the tensai just continued to gently cherish the younger boy. Ryoma sucked in some more air, all the time trying to keep his breathing somewhat steady, but the further Fuji kept going the harder it got. And in both meanings of the previous word.

Just when the smaller boy thought he would lose control over himself, he suddenly felt Fuji insert more power and speed into his work. Moans escaped Ryoma's lips, which the boy tried to press together to keep as quiet as he could.

Fuji's face turned into a small smile, hearing his boyfriend's struggles. That was just too cute! He felt the hand in his hair grip tighter and practically push his head lower till the point it hurt.

The tensai breathed once deeply through his nose, before holding his breath in order not to choke when the other boy came deep inside his mouth. Slowly the hand in his hair lost of its power and fell to the younger boy's side.

Ryoma realized just now how firmly he had held onto his boyfriend and a sting of guilt stroke him. Fuji sat up, eyes roaming over the exhausted body in front of him up to the flushed face and the golden eyes.

The brown locks hanged messily over the older boy's eyes, and Ryoma didn't dare to move under the gaze. A soft chuckle then interrupted the silence, during which only the unsteady breaths had been heard.

Fuji bent down to kiss the sweaty forehead. "Don't worry, Ryoma."

The golden eyes blinked, before showing a trace of the typical mada mada dane-attitude. "Who said I'm worried?"

Fuji smiled warmly. "I just did."

The best option around Fuji was usually just to stay silent, so Ryoma did.And when hedidn't reply Fuji started to remove his ownpants and threw them in a pile on the floor, almost hitting the sleeping cat.

Placing his gaze back on the smaller boy, Fuji noted he had never seen the boy blush this hard before.

Eyes widened, seeing Fuji open the drawer to the bedtable and starting to search for something there, and the boy was interested in knowing what on earth Fuji could want from there. There wasn't anything except for a book, griptape, some handkerchieves and maybe-

'A bottle of some kind, condoms and…are those handcuffs?'

Fuji turned a smiling face his way. "Ah, see Ryoma, I told you I was prepared so we can go tomorrow or on Sunday just as well."

"Where did you get those?" Ryoma muttered, thinking it wasn't fair his boyfriend had to be a perverted tormentor.

"I was trying to take you there today, but you had too much homework." Fuji said, still smiling.

Ryoma sat up in a start. "You are not saying you've actually been there!"

Fuji would've beamed a smile, if he wasn't wearing such a perfect one for this situation already. "Of course I have. The man there was really nice. He asked me out but I told him I'm already in a serious relationship."

Ryoma muttered something unsuitable about the last sentence about being seriously involved.

"It was a really nice place." Fuji then said, advancing closer, and Ryoma gave him a suspicious look. "They had toys for both straight and gay people, we should really go there someday."

"I'll pass." the smaller boy muttered, but Fuji didn't seem to be listening.

"Maybe we can find something tennis related for you." the tensai murmured, kissing the right ear of the boy.

"Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji just gave an amused chuckle."Saa, maybe I'll just have to get it myself. It might be one of the things you'll find under the Christmas tree on your birthday."

Ryoma shrugged, not wanting to know what else he would find.

Fuji gave a sigh. "I wish it was Christmas soon."

The younger boy looked at him, wondering if Fuji had forgotten about the now. The tensai turned his smiling face back to Ryoma for a while, before leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmm, good things are always worth waiting for, ne?" Fuji then softly said, taking a hold on Ryoma's waist and gently placing the boy back to rest on the bed.

Confused eyes looked up at the tensai. "A-ah, Fuji, am I really supposed to…" Ryoma started and Fuji let his head fall to one side, waiting for the rest of the question. "…be on my back?"

Fuji opened two blue orbs, for once being neither threatening or scary. "Hai, don't worry."

After removing his boxers Fuji fetched the lube, or Ryoma's so-called bottle, and a condom and came back to sit in front of the other boy.

"You know you don't have to, if you don't want to." the older boy then assured, blue eyes staring into golden. "I can wait."

Ryoma returned the stare for a while, seriously considering not to answer at all, but Fuji wouldn't move until he did.

"Betsuni." was the short mumble then, and Fuji beamed a smile, leaning in tokiss Ryoma's lips with his.

When the kiss broke, the tensai pulled apart, placing the condom on himself and pouring a little of the lube to rub it on.

"Wait." he suddenly heard Ryoma's voice say. Fuji locked eyes with the younger boy again, and Ryoma could almost see anxiousness in those deep blue. "If you tell my father, or anyone else for what matters, you'll be sleeping in your own bed _alone _!"

Fuji gave a soft laughter. "I promise. No details."

Ryoma jerked, not wanting Fuji to escape. "No nothing! Are we clear?"

Fuji lifted one of Ryoma's legs and placed them over his shoulder. "Of course not." the sweet voice said, and Ryoma let the subject drop, though the realist in him doubted very strongly what was just promised to him.

"Try to relax." Fuji's suddenly serious, but still comforting voice said. Ryoma bit his lip as he felt throbbing pain increase fast inside his body.

The only thing Ryoma knew about gay sex and first time was that it would get better, and he kept holding on to that as he was being further and further stretched.

"Fu-Fuji." he then breathed and Fuji gave him a soft "shh" placing his lips on Ryoma's. In an attempt to make the other boy forget about the pain, Fuji deepened the kiss and ran a caressing tongue against the rather stiff one.

Ryoma tried once more to relax his muscles and Fuji was starting to slide in and out of him a little better already. Once most of the pain was starting to ease, the tensai could feel Ryoma respond to his kiss more.

Carefully Fuji placed the other leg also over his shoulder and then gently fastened the motion, stopping everytime the younger boy showed an expression of pain, since Ryoma tended to be able to hide most of it.

Golden eyes were slightly drowned in tearful eyes, and his blurry vision saw the muscular chest rise before him and then Fuji fall to almost eyecontact with him again. Ryoma wanted to blink and look away everytime it happened, blaming his eyes for telling Fuji how much he could only take.

Fuji let one hand free itself from his current position, to start pleasing the length of his boyfriend. It was atleast certain to take the younger boy's mind of any possible pain.

Although feeling incredibly sore Ryoma could feel the pain almost leaving totally, and not only due to Fuji's effectful distraction.

First then he dared to look Fuji in the eyes, showing the tensai he could go faster now, but Fuji's rhythm never increased to reallyfast and soon he could feel himself being pushed over the edge.

Shaking slightly he felt Fuji thrust a couple of times more, before letting out a loud moan, hand giving under the pressure and Fuji let his body rest upon the boy's beneath him.

Ryoma felt the hot breath on his neck, sending shivers all over him. In his head he could still hear the sound Fuji had made when he came and Ryoma carefully wrapped arms around his boyfriend's back.

Fuji turned his head to lean against the smaller boy'sneck, and the sweaty brown hair tangled on his face. Tired arms slowly circled around Ryoma's body, hugging him tightly.

"That was nice, Ryoma." Fuji mumbled into the neck, raising his head to kiss the head then. The older boy turned over to his side and gazed the younger one. "Are you alright?"

Ryoma returned the gaze. "Hai."

Fuji chuckled softly, stroking some black hair behind a red ear. "That's good then."

Ryoma gave a sigh and closed his eyes to hopefully get some sleep, or atleast have Fuji believe he was asleep…not that that ever worked.

"And Ryoma?" Fuji's voice then came and Ryoma answered in a low grunt. "You were fine. That was what you weren't supposed to worry about."

Ryoma opened his eyes again, maybe a little too fast in his own opinion, only to be rewarded with a smile. Instead of saying anything else, Fuji just laid down and clinged onto the other boy, warming him with his bodyheat.

Once Ryoma made sure Fuji really was asleep, he broke out a small smile.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Ryoma. Ryoma." Fuji's familiar voice whispered into his ear.

"What now?" came the grumpy answer. Fuji pecked a soft kiss on the shut eye.

"We have to go to school. We'll be late."

Ryoma turned in the bed, a sudden pain shooting through him. "Call me in sick."

The unexpected answer surprised even the tensai, who hadn't missed the quick painful expression on the younger boy's face.

"Saa, I guess a day off would be good for both of us." Fuji then replied and Ryoma pulled the blanket back up, hearing departing footsteps.

'Wait! _Both_ of us!'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Ryoma, love, I called the school." Fuji whispered into the smaller boy's ear, pressing soft lips on it. The other boy groaned and moved under the blankets, including his senpai's weight. Fuji had just disturbed him in the middle of falling asleep.

"Now we are alone, and we have the whole day..." the tensai then continued and Ryoma gave another groan, sounding more frustrated than the first one.

"Alone?" Ryoma's eyes flew open and he managed to sit up in the bed. Fuji sat down in front of him.

"Hai, alone. Your cousin is at school and your mother dragged your father out." the innocent reply was.

Great! Just great! The younger boy shot a suspicious glare at the smiling boy.

"What are you getting at?" Ryoma asked straight forward.

Fuji just beamed a smile, that looked more like a smirk in Ryoma's opinion and leaned forward to give the boy a morning kiss.

It wasn't a normal sweet kiss, since the tensai kept deepening it everytime Ryoma tried to pull apart. Ryoma groaned for the third time at least that same morning. He knew it! It was a smirk. Fuji was already up with a new scheme of somekind.

When Ryoma then finally got to broke the extremely long morning kiss, he tucked himself back down under the covers. Fuji beamed a smile, clearing his throat then.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. You wanna come downstairs with me or should I bring it to bed?"

"I'm not hungry." was the short reply.

"Saa, I'll be downstairs then." Fuji said, and Ryoma felt how the weight on the bed lifted.

As the door closed to his room, Ryoma turned to find a better position, without luck. Great, Fuji had made him totally awake.

With a sigh the boy got up, thinking he might as well do the unfinished homework now, since he would have to do it sooner or later anyway.

As he sat down by the table, the young boy noticed how everything they had dropped to the floor yesterday, was now neatly placed back on the table. The room was cleaned.

Ryoma opened the notebook and grabbed the pencil from last night to scribble down on the notes, when he noticed that his unfinished homework was strangely finished.

'Fuji.'

Not so strange were the other _extra_ notes he found about him and a certain boyfriend. Ryoma sighed in annoyance, reading through the thoughts the tensai had wrote down this time.

The boy stopped at one place, mumbling it out loud. "I have to be careful, you catch up really fast...proven last night, ne Ryoma, I'll be waiting for a rematch again tonight." A heart. "Reminded me of when I _played_ you on the court as well. I sort of like to think of that time the way we met, since that was when I fell for you."

Ryoma sat still for a while. This was all written and meant for him to read in school in the middle of class. Although Fuji had wrote this in order to make him uncomfortable, Ryoma couldn't help feeling this was the tensai's way of telling him the stuff that he otherwise just couldn't, especially with Ryoma acting testy whenever Fuji tried to.

The smell of breakfast started to reach his room and Ryoma slowly got up from the chair. Refusing how sore his body was feeling he made his way down the stairs to one surprised Fuji Syusuke.

"I think I'm a bit hungry after all." Ryoma then mumbled taking a seat by the table. Fuji showed a true smile, bringing him some breakfast.

"Saa, that's good because I did enough for you as well." the widely smiling boy replied and sat down next to his boyfriend, serving him the food. Ryoma just gave an almost invisable nod, opening his mouth to taste the as usually spicy food.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: that was it, sorry for this chapter being the longest, but I didn't know where to cut it off XP

I wouldn't have wanted to cut the story at all into chapters, but it was so long I figured it's easier to read and so. Please R&R!


End file.
